Crazy Life
by shmellowmellow143
Summary: This is about a girl named Sophie Wolfe, who is half human half fox, and her boyfriend, Jason Anderson who is on a mission to kill her.
1. The New Boy

Chapter 1

The New Boy

My alarm clock went off and I almost caught myself but it was too late. I had fallen out of my bed but immediately climbed back in.

My older brother ran into my room and starts jumping on my bed.

"Sophie! Wake up!" he starts yelling and he accidentally stepped on my tail.

"Ow!" I screamed pushing him off of my bed onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, you know-"

"Just get out!" I yelled through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, just stop yelling at me!" he ran out of the room crying.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to myself.

I sighed, well now I'm awake, so I might as well get ready for school. I pulled on a black paint splattered tank top with some faded blue skinny jeans, a beanie, and a pair of DC's. Then I grabbed my backpack, a pop tart, and started my long walk to school.

As soon as I walked into my English class late, again, I saw him, the hottest teenage boy I've ever seen. I stood there gaping

"Sophie, Sophie, Sophia Wolfe!" My teacher Mr. Varner yelled.

"Huh? What?"

The class giggled, that boy had the most beautiful smile. I stumbled to my seat and he got up and caught me before I fell.

"Thanks." I said.

"Welcome," he replied, "I'm Ben Johnson."

"I'm Sophia Wolfe, um, nice to meet you."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine."

We stood there gazing into each others eyes, he had the most exotic green eyes, and his lips look so soft. I started leaning in towards him.

The teacher cleared his throat, "If you two are done, we would all like to start class."

I blushed as I sat down. I couldn't even focus on my classes, and if he was in any of them. At lunch I had saved a seat for him and he chose to sit by me instead of any other girl.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi!" I said, maybe with just a little too much enthusiasm. He chuckled as he sat down. Some girls that were sitting at a table across from us were calling his name, but he ignored them.

"So, you would rather sit next to me then them?" I asked as I pointed to them.

"Do you want me to sit with them?" he asked getting up.

"No!" I almost yelled. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down. He laughed again, the most beautiful sound ever. The rest of the day passed in a blur until the end of the day, because that was the next time I got to talk to Ben.

"Hey Ben."

"Hey Sophia."

"Please, just call me Sophie."

"Okay then, Sophie, do you have any plans on Friday night?"

"No, but I would like to make some."

"Okay then, would you like to go out with me?"

"I don't know…" I said sarcastically, "I may have to decide between you and another emerald green eyed boy….."

"So, that's a yes?"

"Ya, sure."

The next thing I knew our hands were intertwined, and he was leaning towards me lips puckered, eyes closed. As tempting as that was, I just couldn't do it.

"Hey, I, uh, have to get home. So I'll, uh, see you tomorrow. Okay?"

Before he could answer, I was already jogging down the hall. But then, clumsy me, I tripped and fell. My beanie fell off and my ears were exposed to a human.

Well, this is going to be one interesting school year.


	2. FlashBack

Chapter 2

Flash Back

"Sophie? Oh my god! W-W-W-What are you?" Jason asked, horrified.

"I-I can't, I just can't" I walked crying out into the sunlight.

"Wait Sophie, Wait!"

"Just leave me alone okay?"

I kept walking, he was still following me so I ran. I ran as fast as i could and didnt't stop or look back until I was safe in the confines of my house. I went upstaris and locked myself in my room, and cried until I didn't have any more tears left. I went downstairs, my eyes red and swollen, only because I smelt my mom's delicious spaghetti. I sat down at the table and she came over and rubbed my shoulder and said,

"Baby, are you okay? When I came home from work, I heard you crying in your room, what happened?"

"Some one saw." was all I said.

"Some one saw what?"

I gave her a look that told it all.

"Oh my god! Who saw and how many people?" she demanded, now

franticallytrying to find the boxes so we could pack up and leave.

"It was just one person, but not just any person, it was Jason."

"Well do you think this 'Jason' will tell any one?"

"I don't know, we just met."

"Well then we have to find out don't we, did you get his phone number? Do you know where he lives?"

"No and no, and I don't think I can go back to school and face him tomorrow." I admitted.

"Well you're going to have to, to keep this family safe. You know your the last of your kind, and if he sayds anything to any one, wewould have to lose you, I can't lose you, not again."

*Flash Back*

"Sophie! Run!" My dad yelled.

I turned around to see 3 snow white wolves come stalking out of the woods. It was the most frightening thing I've ever seen, so frightening that I was frozen in place. Their backs were arched and I could see the bloodstains on their mouths, from when they killed my mother. I could also see all 42 of their glistening canines.

"Sophie, let's go," He yelled pulling my arm, "Change now!"

I changed into my golden fox form, while my dad changed into gray wolf form.

"Go!" he growled.

We started sprinting, not knowing where we were going, moving split seconds before we crashed into trees.

After what seemed like 2 hours of running, we slowed to a stop by a huge tree and waited.

"I think we lost them." I said.

"Wait, I hear womething." My dad said we both crouched in silence. My dad started growling.

"Sophie, I need you to go." My dad said trying to be calm.

"But dad-"

"I said go!" My dad screamed at me. He looked towards me his eyes filled with fury.

"Okay." I whimpered.

I started running, but turned around just in time to see the white wolves come out of the forest, surround my dad and rip him to shreds. I felt the sadness slowly boil to pure hatred.

I tried to get the most menacing sound out of the pit of my stomach as I could, and just let it all out. The growl was the scariest thing that I ever heard that it scared myself! The wolves flinched and then looked at me and the one that was the closest to me launched itself at me. I quickly jumped as it was above me, clamped my teeth around its throat and threw it into a tree. The other two wolves started surrounding me snarling and snapping its jaws at me. The left one charged I jumped up and it bit the right one in the back and they started fighting.

I found my chance and ran out of the woods followed the street until I found a house. I changed into my human form and went up on the doorstep, rang the doorbell, and mi moms friend Carey opened the door and she looked worried,

"Where's your mom and dad?" She asked.

I started crying.

"Oh, baby, it's okay, come in."

"It's not okay how could you say that?" I screamed through sobs, "My mom's dead my dad's dead, I have no one left." I cried even harder.

"That's not true, you have me!" She said, "Now let's come inside and talk about what happened."

*FlashBack*

"Okay," I said, "Let's do it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Girl with the Golden Ears

Jason's POV

"I'm sorry Melissa, this has to be done." I said sympathetically, tears streaming down my face.

"Jason, it doesn't have to be like this," Melissa cried, "We can run form this, we can forget about this stupid mission, Jason, I love you.

"I'm sorry, that doesn't change anything."

I lifted the gun to her head, kissed her one more time, and pulled the trigger.

I sat up in my bed with sweat running down my face. What time is it? I wondered, as I looked at my clock. Ugh, only 5:30, I still had 2 ½ hours until I had to leave for school.

I got up out of bed and went downstairs to watch cartoons. As I was sitting on the couch watching TV, I heard someone say,

"So while you're supposed to be getting ready for your new mission, you're sitting here watching Tom & Jerry?"

"Yeah, my mission doesn't start at 5:30; it starts at 7:00, so I have plenty of time to get ready." I explained.

"Well if you want to finish this mission in time, I suggest that you get ready."  
>"Mona, I have plenty of time to get the mission done." I replied.<p>

"Half a year is barely enough time to get to know her, go out with her, and then kill her!"

"I'll get it done!" I shouted annoyed.

"Well you better get it done fast! Do you remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah so I got a little attached, big deal."

"The big deal is you wouldn't kill her so you had her enroll in the business! It's bad enough that you didn't finish your last mission, I have no idea what The Council will do!

"I still killed Melissa, right?" I screamed infuriated that she would bring it up, "I still killed the one person I loved! I still have nightmares about that day!"

"You know what; just drop it," I should've never brought it up." She said.

"No, you shouldn't have." I snapped, tears breaking free.

She looked at me with disgust, "Get ready, weakling," she walked out of the room and up the stairs, "Come get me when you're ready, I'm going to take you to school." She called down the stairs.

"Whatever." I called back up.


End file.
